Friendship Always Lasts!
by DarknessBlades
Summary: I go ahead and start a life at Castle Bleck. Then Count Bleck and everyone starts acting weird. I seriously get hurt. Mostly physically. But will I gain allies and live to see another day? Or will hated from others kill me first?
1. Chapter 1

_This story will be one of my best yet! Since so many other awesome writers have ways to annoy stories I thought to myself hey why don't I write a how to be friends with story? I mean everyone needs a friend. Don't they?_

_Dimentio: This is a bad idea._

_Starlight: Why?_

_Dimentio: I don't like you. Nor anyone else._

_Mimi: Don't be so mean Dimentio. She just wants to be nice to you, not annoy you._

_Count Bleck: You will be nice to her commanded Count Bleck._

_Starlight: Why do you talk in third person?_

_Nastasia: I do not know._

_Count Bleck: *leaves silently*_

_Dimentio: I thought this was about me. *pouts* _

_Starlight: Too bad. *smiles* In the story my name will be Star._

* * *

**At Castle of Count Bleck...**

"Bowser, thanks for finally agreeing to carry my things here.", Star said. Bowser was carrying her two suitcases, electronics (wii, laptop, and xbox), and Pikachu 3ft wall poster.

"Did you have to threaten the Koopalings? I would of agreed anyway.", Bowser muttered. Star had stormed into his castle, defeated all of the guards, and held the Koopalings at gunpoint. Bowser grudgingly agreed after also threating his life.

"Had I not, you would have kicked me out as soon I entered. And besides, I like to torture you.", Star explained. Bowser nodded as they reached Castle Bleck. Star pulled out a piece of paper and started to read it aloud.

"Step 1, get Bowser to carry my things. Check. Step 2, reach Castle Bleck. Check. Step 3, get into the Castle as a maid and make friends with Dimentio.", she said. Then she reached forward and knocked on the door to receive entry. A lady with purple hair opened the door.

"May I help you young lady?", the lady asked. Star pulled a sad face on the lady.

"Please ma'am. I need a room and job. I can clean the castle if you would like. I need the money to help my friends get their surgery. The fire... I was the only one to escape unharmed.", Star cried. The lady looked at the brown haired teen with compassion. The teenager looked to be a kind young girl of 15 and her red dress looked like a maids outfit.

"Alright. My name is Nastasia. You may enter. But first you must see the Count.", Nastasia answered plainly. She opened the door all the way to submit Star entry to Castle Bleck.

"Thanks Nastasia. My name is Star. Who else lives here?", Star sniffled as she stopped crying and entered the castle. She already knew but it is best that she plays ignorant to the others.

"Um miss. May I enter and wait for my friend inside? I must carry her things.", Bowser interrupted. His arms were about to give out on him. Yet he was the strongest in his book.

"Ya sure. This is not on my schedule but let me get O'Chunks.", Nastasia replied with out a sense of humor. She did not like the Koopa King. Nastasia left and about ten minutes later returned with a large man who looked vaguely Irish.

" 'ello me lady. Needin you bags moved? Got 'his.", O'Chunks said in a funny accent. He lifted Star's luggage with one hand. Bowser fainted onto the ground. Nastasia teleported him home into his throne.

"Thanks O'Chunks! I am Star. I might work here as a maid.", thanked Star. She and Nastasia sashayed up the stairs to Count Bleck's room. Nastasia knocked on the door, poked her head in, and then motioned for Star to follow her. Slightly nervous, Star entered. The room was painted black with a blue man and a hat with a cool cape.

"Who is the girl asked Count Bleck?", asked Count Bleck. He waltzed over and placed one white gloved hand on Star's chin, slightly raising it to face him. A creepy smile crept on his face.

"This is Star. She wants to be a maid here. That cool boss?", Nastasia inquired. She was worried about the smile Count Bleck was showing. Suddenly a green girl and jester burst into the room.

"Count! Dimentio stole my diary!", the green girl complained. She threw a rubee a the purple and yellow uniformed jester. He ducked.

"Mimi! I told you yes I read your diary, but it is in your room on your bed.", Dimentio explained calmly behind his white and black mask. Mimi started to complain when the Count interrupted her.

"ENOUGH! This is Star our new maid. She will be living in the room next to mine. Got that commanded Count Bleck?", commanded Count Bleck. Star slowly hid behind Dimentio. She was afraid of the Count. Mimi piped up cheerfully.

"She can stay in the room between Dimentio's and mine! I already have the room cleaned out!", Mimi cheered. She loved Star's dress and she saw the fearful look on Star's face. Mr. L, who entered at the time Count announced Star would be staying near him, spoke up.

"Mimi is right. I just finished painting the room a blood red. She would love the room.", inquired Mr. L. He escorted a frightened Star out of Count Bleck's chambers into the blood red room.

"You bastard. Trying to coax a teenager into your chambers. What a pervert.", Dimentio said, getting sick in the stomach. His own boss, trying to get a virgin. What a pig. Dimentio teleported to Star's room.

"What a monster.", whispered Mimi. She followed Dimentio's exit and left to find Star. Nastasia just stared at her boss in utter shock. She left to find Mimi in Star's room along with the others.

"I will have her. She will be mine! HAHAHAHA laughed Count Bleck.", evil laughed Count Bleck. He laid down on his black silk bed and mentally drew pictures of a naked Star on his bed.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Star aka me is already having an enemy behind her back. With friends at my side, no one can harm me!_

_Count Bleck: *waiting dangerously close to me*_

_Dimentio: *holds my hand*_

_Mr. L: *hand on my shoulder*_

_Mimi: *in true Mimi form above me*_

_Nastasia: *lowers glasses*_

_O'Chunks: *raises fists* You hurt her bossy I hang your carcass upsi'de downi!_

_Star(light): Thanks you guys! You are so sweet. *blushes*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers and reviewers,_

_The reason timpani is not in this is because on Super Paper Mario I am not past level 2-4 where I must defeat Mimi. So I have no idea who timpani is. I will get past that part soon enough so bare with me. Basicily what I am saying is that in this story Timpani has no existence. Tippi yes, Timpani no. I will introduce all the pixls I have in the game so far. Do not hate me for wanting a total shocker story. Those are the best. Enjoy reading._

_Sincerely,_

_Starlightstealer_

* * *

_Mimi: You cant beat me?_

_Star: Actually I cant get past the atomic boo._

_O'Chunks: A boo hey lassie? *boo appears behind him*_

_Boo: Boo!_

_O'Chunks: AHHHH! *runs away*_

_Boo: *becomes Dimentio*_

_Mimi: Dimentio you sly dog._

_Star: Trying to prove a point? *curious*_

_Dimentio: Just wanted some fun that is all. *blushes*_

_Mr. L: Dimentio are you blushing?_

_Star: Who cares? *annoyed*_

_Mimi: Awkward. *giggles*_

_Dimentio: O.O'''''' *leaves running*_

_Nastasia: What was that about?_

_Mr. L: Anyone want donuts?_

_Everyone: Sure._

_Star: *makes donuts appear*_

_Mimi: How did you do that? _

_Star: *makes Count Bleck appear being chased by atomic boos*_

_Nastasia: O.O_

_Mr. L: o.o_

_Mimi: 0.0_

_Star: *leaves*_

* * *

**My room...**

"Are you okay Star?", Mr. L asked. We had finally reached my room and O'Chunks had set my stuff down by the door in neat rows. I was shaking like a leaf after how close Count Bleck came to me.

"I think I am okay but, Count Bleck really scares me!", I cried. I broke down and just cried and cried. Mr. L tried to calm me down but it was no help. I was a mess. Mascara was running down my cheeks, black stains on my red dress. Dimentio teleported right next to my quivering body. He placed his black gloved hands on my shoulders.

"Star, it will be okay. Want me to help you organize your room?", Dimentio said calmly. He raised a black gloved hand to my eyes and gently wiped away my tears. I slowly met his gaze. His black and yellow eyes looked soft and compassionate.

"Okay.", I whispered softly. I slowly stood and took Dimentio's hand. He gasped as I fell into his arms. Mr. L just stood there, not knowing what just happened. Mimi ran into the room, with a giant look of concern on her face.

"Star, Star! Are you okay?! You should of heard how Dimentio stood up for you! He sounded so compassionate!", Mimi shouted very excitedly. She gasped. Dimentio had his arms around my back, my head on his shoulder. I slowly backed up from his hug, leaning against the wall comfortably. Mr. L walked up to Mimi.

"What did he say?", Mr. L asked curiously. Dimentio turned red under his mask.

"Well I um called him a bastard and a pervert. Then once I was out of the room I heard Mimi calling him a monster. Ya, that is that. Let's get to organizing the room shall we?", Dimentio said really quickly. He made appear a bed, a desk, and a lamp.

"So what color should it be Star? How about green!", Mimi suggested. I shook my head no. I pointed to the walls and then to my bed. Dimentio, understanding made the bed sheet and blanket a blood red. Then I pointed at Mimi and the desk. The desk was made green, lime green. Finally, I pointed at the Pikachu poster and the wall closest to the door. The Pikachu poster was levitated and placed on the wall ever so gently.

"Wow Star. Your room looks pretty cool.", Nastasia said entering as the poster was placed. My room did look pretty cool. It was on the second floor, giving it a nice window view. My door was black with red stripes. On the wall next to the door was the Pikachu poster. Below it was my lime green desk. On the opposite wall below the window was the bed. Yes my room looked awesome. Then the unthinkable happened. Count Bleck actually entered my room.

"May I speak to Star alone please asked Count Bleck?", asked Count Bleck. Everyone glanced at me worriedly but I nodded with a smile. I knew I could handle this. Dimentio and Mimi teleported out while Nastasia and Mr. L used the door.

"What do you want Count? I hate you already for trying to scare me. Don't give another reason.", I snarled, trying to summon up all my courage. In truth I am fucking scared. He tried to rape me in front of everyone! The count slowly walked up to me and placed one hand on my breast. I gasp as his tounge tickles my ear.

"You will be mine Star Dimension Angel. Soon I will take your virginity and your dimension.", whispers Count Bleck seductively in my ear. I start to panic. I shove him out of my room and lock the door.

"Fuck. How did he know my full name? How does he know I am the guardian of the angel dimension. Me a guardian. And I am only 13 years old! Plus, he was not speaking in third person!", I curse. Locking my window, I lay down on my bed and fall asleep softly, trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

_Well I finally decided just to use I when I speak. Easier to keep track of what is happening and the characters. So what do you think? I am a guardian to a dimension like Dimentio an the Pure Hearts._

_Dimentio: Let us in! _

_Star: *hears banging on the door* NO!_

_Nastasia: Why are we locked out?_

_Star: Cause I have info you will find out later in the story._

_Mimi: Oh okay. *leaves*_

_Mr. L: Are you sure you will be fine?_

_Star: Of course. *Count Bleck flips in* OH CRAP! *unlocks door and runs away*_

_Count Bleck: That was so hot remarked Count Bleck._

_O'Chunks: You cant stop bein a perv cant you bossy?_

_Dimentio: *traps Count Bleck and O'Chunks in a box while they brawl*_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have received word that the characters seem so out of their individuality. I also have heard that Star is a Mary Sue, a girl who is friends with everyone as soon as she walks in. This saddens me dearly thinking the readers who I trust to leave kind reviews and enjoy my creativity, hate the story so much the reviews hurt my feelings! So in this chapter someone's heart is shattered as she is teased and made fun of right in front of her! *leaves very upset and crying*_

_Dimentio: Sucker. What does she take us as, nice people? I am Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, nowhere in my title does it say a nice person. What a brat._

_Count Bleck: I am not a perverted old bastard complained Count Bleck._

_Mr. L: Why would I comfort her? I barely know the chick!_

_Mimi: I still like her dress but red is so last year._

_Nastasia: *silently* Bitch._

_O'Chunks: She_ _made fun of me accent!_

* * *

**Kitchen at Castle Bleck...**

"Oh hey you guys. I am going to be gone for a while so don't miss me okay?", I winked flirtatiously. Dimentio just rolled his eyes as everyone finished eating breakfast. I grabbed my purse full of coins and rubees I stole from Mimi and flipped to the market. Dimentio then started to grin.

"Finally she is gone! I so hated comforting her but I fell for her feminity! I am so weak to beauty. But, I will go through her stuff to see what see has.", he stated. Then he floated away from the table and into my room. Count Bleck scowled and went to his room. Everyone else just finished eating and went to go do their own thing. Mimi went to go polish rubees, O'Chunks to work out, Nastasia to go organize papers, and Mr. L to work on Brobot.

* * *

**Star's (my) room...**

"So what does she have in here? I so hope there is something I can make fun of her for as long as she stays.", whispered Dimentio to himself. He was looking through her personal bag. Finding her notebook, he flipped through the pages, scanning for juicy details.

"Cats, no. Puppies, no. All about me, this should be good. Everything I know about Castle Bleck and its occupants, interesting...", grinned Dimentio evilly as he saw everything she thought about them. All of her likes bored him but the dislikes, they intrigued him. He floated into his room and made copies of the page to post around Castle Bleck.

"Now lets see who likes you now Star.", Dimentio laughed. He signed her name on the bottom of the original copy and copied the page 200 times. Then he posted them all over the castle, on every door, book, television, you name it, a poster was there. Dimentio then waited for them to see what 'Star' had done.

* * *

**Nastasia's office..**

"Finally finished organizing all of my paperwork! And ahead of schedule. I guess I could settle for a 2 pm hairdresser appointment... hmm? What is this?", wondered Nastasia as Dimentio dropped a paper unevenly on her organized paper pile. She picked it up and something immediately caught her eye.

"Data: Miss Nastasia is afraid of being of schedule or unplanned events. She has a major crush on subject C.B (Count Bleck). Her only power is brainwashing when ugly glasses are lowered. Opinion on subject: Outfit is so strict. Not going to get her a boyfriend if she dresses like a bossy lady.", Nastasia read out loud. Dimentio entered the room acting like nothing was wrong.

"What are you reading?", Dimentio asked as Nastasia grew very angered. She passed Dimentio the paper for him to read. He read the section about him out loud.

"Data: Mr. Dimentio is a user of magic. He can control dimensions. Possible threat to mission. Befriend at all costs even it means losing virginity. Clearly loves subject Mi (Mimi). Opinion on subject: Mask is so mysterious. Causes rise of danger levels. Yet is to cutest guy here.", he read. Nastasia looked at him ready to explode with fury. He slowly nodded, telling her to wait until Star returns.

* * *

**Mimi's room...**

"My red rubee! How much do I love the feel of your surface. MY best friend.", Mimi wrote in her diary. Dimentio then flipped into the room, removed the diary from her hands, laid it on the bed, and put a piece of paper in her hands before flipping out. Mimi looked at the paper then her eyes grew wide as she read her section.

"Data: Miss Mimi is obsessed with shopping, dresses and rubees. She always says Dimentio looked in her diary and then blushes. Obvious crush. Opinion on subject: Her rubee obsession is unhealthy. It will never get her a boyfriend in her entire life. I also stole a few of the rubees to go sell. Since she always makes debts and makes people pay in rubees, this will be revenge. Also her true Mimi form makes her look like an old witch. Not attractive in the least.", Mimi read in her head. She crumpled the paper and threw it out the window. Then she went to go wait by the door for Star to return with Dimentio and Nastasia.

* * *

**Count Bleck's room...**

Count Bleck was asleep as Dimentio left a piece of paper on his door.

It read: Data: Count Bleck is not your average villain. No he is the below average villain like Bowser. They both are to much of a coward to fight for themselves. He misses Lady Timpani very much. I had to make sure they were separated while I was here but, I never thought he would come after me. Opinion on subject: Without my friend Timpani here, he will lust after any girl even though he only loves Timpani who loves him back. He sees Timpani in Nastasia and me, two of the three girls here. Mimi is safe, she bares no resemblance to Timpani. I just hope I can find her before things turn deadly. Like sexual deadly.

* * *

**O'Chunks in the workout room...**

"I 'ove workin out 'ere. Nothing stops 'hese old muscles from moving. I will beat Maria. What is 'his?", O'Chunks said in his funny accent. A piece of paper had fallen onto the dumbbell's left side, startling him, causing the dumbbell to fall onto his foot.

"OW! Me foot! Me effin foot! FUCK.", cursed O'Chunks. He picked up the paper after moving the dumbbell off of his foot. Scanning the paper, he giggled at everyone's until he got to his on the bottom of the front. Then he read the section very carefully. His face was so close to the paper like a person would read without glasses.

"Data: Mr. O'Chunks is the strongest person I know. He also is the stupidest. What good is brawn without brain? No good at all. That is how Mario defeated him in the desert before destroying Fracktail. Opinion on subject: His accent is so funny! It takes all my manners just not to laugh. He calls Mario Maria. How silly is that?! That is why I don't want an accent. Ever.", O'Chunks whispered. Growing infuriated, he stormed downstairs to go get Star right now. It took Dimentio, Mimi, and Nastasia's powers combined to stop him from breaking the front gate.

* * *

**Mr. L working on Brobot...**

"Ah. Without the girl here, I have enough peace and quiet to work on and spend quality time with Brobot. I named him Brobot due to the fact that I am an only child. Oh well. Hey... how did this get in the gears?", Mr. L asked aloud to himself after finding a clean piece of paper in the greasy gears. Probably Dimentio's doing he wondered. Pulling the paper out he began to read it.

"Data: Mr. L is pretty cool. But we all know he is dark Luigi. Even I know that. But I don't want to be the one to tell him. He and Dimmy have anger issues. His favorite invention is Brobot. Brobot is an alright robot. Opinion on subject: Mr. L looks just like Luigi. But I like the hankerchief. It is cool. He wears so much black clothing! Even I don't wear that much black! It is creepy.", stated Mr. L. Oddly, he wasn't angry. He was able to take the critism. Actually he was angry but he was laughing so much about star calling Dimentio Dimmy. He went downstairs to laugh at Dimentio.

"HI DIMMY!", Mr. L sang. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Dimentio floated up to Mr. L infuriated.

"What did you call me?", asked Dimentio angrily. Mr. L smirked.

"Dimmy. Star's idea.", responded a smiling Mr. L. This was fun, he thought.

"When that little bitch gets here...,",stated Dimentio. He started to smile, realizing what was on the back of the copies he made. "Everyone look at the back of the paper. It is everything on Star!". They all flipped the paper they held over.

"Name: Star Dimension Angel. Job: Guardian of the Dimension of Angels. Hair color: Brown. Age: 13. Mission: Stop Count Bleck from entering my dimension. Date Dimentio. Height: 5'1. Love: Dimentio, Pandas, Cookies, Pineapple, and Pikachu! Like: Jogging, swimming, shopping and singing. Dislike: Running, Grape Soda, and Cherry flavored medicine. Hate: Count Bleck! grrr. Fears: Snakes slightly, and the dark. I hate it when someone tries to 'make a move' on me. Favorite Song: Pyromania by Cascada.", they read together. They grinned and waited for Star to come home.

* * *

**Star aka me P.O.V returning to Castle Bleck...**

"Wow. Who knew how much stuff I could find in Flipside! So glad Saffron helped make so food I can eat! I should work there at Sweet Smiles and help.", I laughed to myself as I walked into the front gate of the castle. Opening the door, I saw O'Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia, Dimentio, and Mr. L waiting for me inside. Everyone but Mr. L was angry. Mr. L stood there with a smirk.

"Hello miss guardian angel. Want to go hang out in my room?", smirked Mr. L as he raised his hand to my cheek. I gasped and ran backward, falling against a wall.

"How did you... how do you know...", I stuttered as they all formed a circle around me. Dimentio kneeled down, and placed a piece of paper in my hand. It was the original copy of the paper from my notebook. I slowly look up after realizing what had happened while I was gone. Dimentio laughed, a dark, evil, laugh. he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Revenge my darling. That is what is happening.", Dimentio whispered seductively in my ear. He shut the lights out and levitated me in the air. I struggled to fight the magic, but, I was to weak. I floated there, limp as a dead body, as the insults flew at me.

"Bitch!", Dimentio shouted.

"Ugly Being!", Mimi shouted.

"Brat!", O'Chunks shouted.

"Angels are Useless!", Nastasia shouted.

"You are a weirdo!", Mr. L shouted. I struggled more so, just to get away from the pain. I cried and cried, my tears falling onto their heads, hands, and the floor. The insults never stopped. I felt myself being dropped and landed on the floor. A sharp cry of pain escaped my lips. I felt a punch hit my gut. Blood flew out of my mouth.

"Feel the pain you whore. Feel the pain.", Dimentio snarled, as he threw punch after punch. I barely heard the others gasp and say this was enough. He kept hurting me, punch, kick, slap, bite. All my body was in pain. I slow became unconscious as the pain stayed but the punches, kicks, slaps, and bites stop. I felt myself getting lifted, and was laid down in my bed.

* * *

_*Silent*_

_Dimentio: I hate that horrific bastard devil._

_Star aka me: *cries alone*_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was broken down and beaten in the last chapter. Now you see what happens when angel gets revenge._

_Dimentio: Revenge? You angels are weak like an ant under my foot._

_Star: Listen well my enemy, you will fall under my knee._

_Dimentio: Fall my lady? I shall be strong and defeat you like a warrior does to his opponent._

_Star: Try to hide, little fly, you will die, when the tide is high._

_Dimentio: You will die, not I, like an instant slash to an opponents chest._

_Star: Don't talk about my chest you pervert._

_Nastasia: Ya so Star aka Starlight does not own Mario or its characters. If she did... don't ask me 'k?_

* * *

**Star's room and P.O.V (me)**

I woke up to a blinding light from my window. Staring into the bright light like a fly attracted to it, I then remembered what had happened last night. The blood I shed, the pain I felt, and who hurt me. Dimentio. The one I loved the most, so angry at me, but why was he so angry? I picked up the torn paper from my notebook. The only thing that I did odd was write his name as Dimmy. Why did that hurt him? A painful memory perhaps?

My train of thought was interrupted when my stomach growled as loud as a lion who had not eaten in forever. I knew I needed to get down to the kitchen but I knew the others were still angry with me. Also I knew Dimentio would try to attack me the first moment of chance he had. How would I make it there without anyone seeing me and quickly enough before I was checked on? I remembered that my pixls where close enough to be called.

"Slim? Carrie?", I called out for two of my pixls. Slim had the ability to make me flat, which, if I hold still, I am invisible to everyone. Carrie had the ability to change into a floating platform, which could carry me across spiked floors. Slim and Carrie arrived through my open window. They were arguing about who was my favorite. I quietly shouted at them to knock it off and that caught their attention.

"My good pal! What do you need!", asked Slim, very excited to see me again. I let Mario borrow Slim to spy on Peach and Daisy's sleepover. Not doing that again. Slim flew around my bed, going in circles. I placed one single finger on his wing and he slowed down. Carrie rolled her eyes. She was the only girl pixl besides Tippi. Tippi didn't talk to Carrie much.

"What is going on Star?", questioned Carrie curiously as Slim hovered above my head. I grinned. I knew Carrie would want to get straight to the point. That's why she is one of my three favorites. She changed into her platform form and waited for me to go on, expecting she would be used first.

"Carrie I need to use both you and Slim together. I need to get down to the kitchen and grab some food before my other 'allies' see me out of my room okay?", I explained, standing on Carrie's platform. I heard them both gasp in sync. That's a first, I thought.

"Star! That is not how you are supposed to use pixls in the game! You can only use one at a time!", I heard Slim exclaim. Then a giant, flaming arrow flew threw my open window and landed near Slim, caught in a wall. I blew out the fire and pulled off the paper. It read: Don't fucking break the fourth wall you stupid pixl! -Bowser. Figures he would send a flaming note but, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW SLIM BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

"Slim, Carrie, come on. We need to go.", I commanded. First I opened the door and used Slim's power to make myself and Carrie flat. Then we flew on her platform above the staircase, close to the roof. We dived into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out my milkshake, my soda, and my Round Table pepperoni pizza. As soon as I closed the fridge I heard a noise beyond the door. Staying completely still, we turned invisible to others and objects as Dimentio and Mimi entered the kitchen.

* * *

**In kitchen (needed to change scenes)**

"Hey Mimi, so why did you ask me to come into the kitchen with you?", Dimentio asked. He looked as calm as ever. Mimi on the other hand, well, she was seriously pissed off about something. Her eyes we shining with infuriation. She slapped Dimentio across the mask and started to explain to him.

"I get that we were all seriously pissed off at Star, I still am, but you started trying to kill her because?!", Mimi replied irritated. I swallowed a gasp. Dimentio was trying to kill me! I held my breath as I saw Dimentio glance over his shoulder, staring right at me.

"Because Mimi, you do know what happens when the guardian of a dimension is killed or raped right?,", Dimentio asked as Mimi shook her head. His eyes were still on me. "If you rape a guardian of a dimension, you get access to the dimension as it's leader. If you kill a dimension guardian, you get to control the dimension or watch it crumble into oblivion. Like the Void would but without causing other dimensions to be destroyed.". Mimi gasped.

"No. You want to kill Star just to destroy her dimension! Her home! You... you...", Mimi yelled as Dimentio put her to sleep. I saw him teleport her to her room. Suddenly without warning, I felt Slim's power fading as Slim was transported into my room. I gasped as I felt Carrie's power fade too, as she fell the same fate as Slim. I felt a cold glove grasp my neck and myself be turned around.

"Dimentio!", I tried to shout as I felt his grip tighten. One hand moved along my blue skirt waist line. I gasped as Dimentio moved his face inches from mine. I could hear a soft chuckle from his mask, his eyes staring down into mine.

"Now Star, should you give yourself up willingly to me as I take your virginity and dimension before Count Bleck? He still can if he wanted too but my spell made him change his mind. Now any last questions before you feel the ultimate pain of the universe?", he laughed an evil, seductive laugh. I struggled to be let go, but he only gripped tighter. I tried to think, what is the one thing I can use to free myself without him suspecting a thing? I smiled on the inside, knowing exactly what to have him get for me.

"Master,", I begged in a soft, tearful tone. Dimentio smiled. He liked being called Master. "Please, I just want to wear my mask. It is red, with black feathers. It only covers my eyes. Please?". I saw Dimentio smile a bit. He flicked his fingers and my mask was on my face. I smiled. Then a giant red flame whip surrounded Dimentio. He gasped as I flew out of reach, using my black angel wings to gain flight.

"This is impossible! How are you able to use magic? I was told that all guardians can't use magic!", Dimentio shouted in surprise. I laughed. I finally had the upper hand. He shot an electric yellow and purple sphere at me. I dodged, barely scraping my wings.

"We guardians can't use magic unless we have our masks. Mine is the flame mask, made by my mother. She was the original guardian until she gave it to me. She died that night,", I explained calmly. Dimentio looked shocked, even though I could not see his face. I smiled. "Now I know why she gave me the mask. She knew she was going to die, she knew we were going to be attacked, that's why she sent me away, to protect the dimension. We won, but my mother and father died in my place.". I started to cry. Then I screamed.

"Why are you screaming child? I know that your parents are dead,", Dimentio said with a smirk. I gasped, realizing something. "I know this, because I killed them!". Diimentio laughed evilly. I felt myself fall from the sky, in pure shock. He reached for a knife and aimed it at my chest. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with a magic gag and removed my mask.

"This is, the end of the dimension guardian!", he shouted. He threw the knife at my chest. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to hit me. This was my end, my game over.

* * *

_This is not the last chapter. Be prepared._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry if I sound a bit scary in the last chapter. It happens sometimes. Anyway I bet you thought Star was going to die in last chapter with Dimentio as the murderer. Even though I am planning to do a murder story soon, this isn't it. Star ain't dying, we just have an unexpected turn of events coming. So do us all a favor, quit reading this part, read the chapter, and... REVIEW!_

* * *

**Kitchen Dimentio P.O.V**

"This is, the end of the dimension guardian!", I shouted. I flung the knife at Star as hard as I could. But, as soon as I flung the knife I realized something. This was the daughter her parents died to protect. This was the girl the note was for. And now, I can't give her the note because, she is about to die. Because of me, the person who killed her parents. My head was spinning with regret and grief. I needed to stop her from dying, so I can fill her parents last request. I was too late, I watched as the knife was about to pierce her heart.

"No!", I cried out, trying to use my magic to stop the knife. I can't believe I got angry over a nickname. The same nickname her mother called me before I betrayed them. I heard a cry, not of pain, but of surprise. I looked and saw Mimi, who had caught the knife with a rubee. I had not even noticed she was awake from my sleeping spell. I fell to my knees and summoned a white flag and chuckled.

"You win. You win. I can't destroy the one thing I am supposed to give something too.", I whispered. I saw Star get up, slowly and what looked painfully. Mimi was trying to help, but Star pushed her away. Star carefully limped over to my fallen stance. She sat on her knees and whispered the one question I did not want to answer.

* * *

**Star P.O.V**

"Why Dimentio? Why did you betray and murder my parents?", I whispered softly, tears streaking my face. I heard gasps as I slowly looked up at the kitchen entrance. O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mr. L, and Count Bleck had run in on Dimentio's and I's battle. We had basicly destroyed the entire kitchen. Mimi went over to them, whispering an explanation. I saw Dimentio fade out of consciousness, as I felt my body grow limp and fall on his.

"Star!", I heard O'Chunks shout as I fell. That was the last thin I heard before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Mr. L P.O.V (still in the broken kitchen)**

I rushed into the broken kitchen along with the others, getting to Dimentio and Star's fallen bodies. They both had scars along their clothes and faces. Mainly Dimentio had burns. I picked up the jester's body with Count Bleck. I saw O'Chunks carefully pick up Star and take her to the infirmary. Nastasia and Mimi stayed behind, so Nastasia could here the whole story.

"You idiot, why did you try and kill the girl in the first place?", I thought out loud, just loud enough for myself to hear. I saw Dimentio turn his hand, and a piece of paper fell from his glove. After I dropped off Dimentio in the infirmary, he and Star were still out cold. I went back to the hall and picked up the paper. Taking it to my room, I read the paper out loud.

"Dimentio, this is for you to give to my daughter alone. Only with this note given to her by you she can understand fully why we died. We dimension guardians each have a secret power. Star's is love. If her heart is shattered, so will the dimension. We need you to give this to her and protect her. We know you hate her, for replacing you in our lives, but she was our birth child and you are not family. Please Dimmy, let my daughter know we love her. Sincerely, June Galaxy Angel (Star's mom)", I read aloud to myself. I carefully folded it up and placed it under my hat, so I could remember to return this to Dimentio.

"That's why he was so angry at the nickname Star gave him, it was the same nickname her mother had for him.", I whispered. So apparently, Dimentio was next in line to be a guardian, but Star was born, and it became her job. So Dimentio, I guess, betrayed her parents, and killed them in a war of some sorts. I went through everything in my head. But one thing was clear to me. When Dimentio wakes up, I'm confronting him on this.

* * *

**3 days later, Dimentio P.O.V (Infirmary)**

"Oh my aching head. Another hangover?", I groaned as I tried to sit up. I looked around, realizing I was in the infirmary. I looked at myself in the mirror along the door. I was hideous, bandages covered my left arm, right elbow, a few scratches on my face... MY FACE! I looked closer into the mirror, yep my face was uncovered, completely able to be seen. I quickly found my mask and put it on. No risk of Star seeing me. I glanced over at the sleeping female.

"Like a rose in full bloom, she is beautiful. What am I saying? After today I still hate, no dislike her. She is pretty though.", I admitted to myself in a whisper. I watched her sleeping figure for a while, then Mr. L came in holding a piece of paper. I realized that it was the note when I checked my glove. He sat down in the black chair next to my bed.

"So you know, don't you?", I asked my voice a bit shaky. Mr. L just nodded and looked back at Star, who was looking like she was going to wake up soon.

"Yes Dimentio I know. Even after you betrayed her and the dimension, Star's mom still wanted you to protect her daughter. She still could see the good in you. But, why did you betray Star's parents and the entire kingdom she lived in? Why did murder them? Tell me the whole story Dimentio. Tell me.", Mr. L said, in a very serious tone. I looked down ashamed at myself and decided to tell him.

"Star was only 4 years old when this happened. I was angry on the inside, but I hid my feelings behind the mask. This mask. I always was watching the child, making sure she was okay. It was my job. Then I finally arranged for the opposing army to attack on Star's 5th birthday. I was only 16 years old, the family friend, like a son to Star's parents, and ready to become a leader. Now I know I was wrong. The army attacked as I was juggling for some entertainment. I heard guns go off, Star's father calling for someone to save his daughter. I took Star to the safe room, a soundproof room where I would kill her. I followed the king and queen into battle, when they were alone and weak I went to them. Star's mother handed me the note. Then I told them I betrayed them and killed them. Slit their throats. After returning to the castle to kill Star, she was gone. One of the servants had saved her and apparently raised her in the dimension. I forgot about her. Then she came here. I knew what I had to do, give her the note. But I was still angry, so I tried to kill her. Now that I realize my mistake, I just hope Star can forgive me.", I responded. Mr. L just looked at me.

"It is okay Dimentio. She might forgive you if you tell her.", Mr. L said with compassion. I heard a murmur of agreement from Star's bed. We looked over and saw her sitting up, smiling.

"Star?", I choked up. She kept smiling at me. Then she nodded and beckoned with her uninjured arm to Mr. L for him to leave. He slowly stood, and then left.

"Dimentio, I can't forgive you for killing my parents. I can't forgive you for trying to kill me. But,", she was saying, her eyes never leaving mine. "Dimentio I can forgive you for acting on anger. I just hope you can forgive me.". She started to cry.

"I do forgive you, but what is there forgive? You have done no wrong my dear. You have not a flaw.", I complemented. She started to blush. I smiled, but she could not see it.

"We can forgive and forget?", Star asked. I nodded with a grin.

"Forgive and forget.", we said together. She laid down to go to sleep. I watched her eyes fall and close. I did the same and slept soundly.

* * *

_The fight is over. Finally. But not all is calm yet. We still have 4 more to befriend._


	6. Chapter 6

_Just wait for it... BOOM! I blew your mind. And here is my Super Paper Mario update. I am on 5-1, have discovered Flopside, and find Mr. L a complete pain in the butt! He was so hard to beat. He is faster than the others in jumping. And I hate Brobot. Anyway, just read 'k?_

* * *

**Star P.O.V, garage...**

"Now for some real mischief, I know I should try to at least try to be friends with everyone else but, I don't want to right now.", I whispered to myself. I slowly crept towards Brobot. I grinned mischieviously. I grabbed the tools I 'borrowed' from Mr. L and slowly dismantled Brobot. I slowly walked up to my room and hid the tools in Mimi's room.

* * *

**Star's room and P.O.V**

"Now to wait and then more mischief.", I whispered to myself. I waited and waited, just sitting around, going on facebook, drawing, and napping. I awoke from my 13th nap to the sound of a high pitched scream. Someone threw open my door and pinned me down on my bed.

"LET go of me you pervert!", I shouted sleepily. I opened my eyes and saw a very angry Mr. L growling at me. I tried to shake him off but he was too strong. I reached for my mask but he swatted it away.

"What did you do to Brobot!", Mr. L hissed at me. He pinched my left leg. The pinches continued up my leg until they reached a certain area I shall not mention. I gasped and tried to struggle. He started to tug at my skirt.

"No please don't, I beg you don't!", I started to cry. I never realized how close Mr. L was to Brobot. I also never realized how dire the consequences could be of my pranks and flirting. I closed my legs tight.

"Tell me where my tools are and what you did to Brobot or I will take you and make sure it hurts!", he yelled at me. I felt him bite my cheek, causing me to scream. How come no one was up yet? Isn't anyone going to save me? I cried as I felt him slap me.

"I dismantled Brobot okay! The tools are in Mimi's room! Now stop please!", I cried. I saw him smirk and slowly sit on top of my chest. I struggled and struggled, but Mr. L was too heavy. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on me. I pushed him away, but it was no use. He was not going to leave until he had me.

"I'm not leaving. Such a beautiful body, why waste it? Don't bother screaming, the room is soundproof.", he said seductively after removing himself from my lips. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me. Mr. L laughed menacingly and got up and locked the door. I ran to the window, knowing I had to escape. He slowly crept towards me, knowing I had no escape. I did the one thing to escape. I opened the window, and jumped.

"Crap!", I heard Mr. L shout as I free fell. I screamed in pain as I landed on my butt on the ground. I tried to stand up but I managed to sprain my ankle. I sat there, hoping someone would find me. That was not Mr. L of course. I would of screamed but, I was out of screaming power.

* * *

**Mr. L, P.O.V castle interior**

"Crap!", I shouted as Star was falling out of the window. I was just kidding about raping her, I thought. All I did was try to teach her a lesson. I unlocked her door and ran out into the hall. I ran straight into Dimentio.

"Mr. L?", Dimentio asked darkly. I nodded dumbly, unaware of how angry he was. He slowly dragged me back into Star's room by the window. "How did Star get outside of her window with it open and she looks to be in pain?". I gulped. Dimentio sounded scary. I looked around nervously, trying to come up with a good excuse. He glared at me thrpough his mask. I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Well I came in to check on her and she flipped when I came to the bedside. Star jumped up and ran to the window. I tried to get closer to calm her down but she opened the window and jumped out.", I explained calmly, the lie slipping from my mouth with ease. Dimentio looked outside the window at Star and then back at me. I think his eyes narrowed at me while i looked out the window. Star was crying in pain and looking up at me, her fist raised. I pulled back and looked at Dimentio.

"Bullshit. Star is not that insane like I am not that good. You did something to scare her and I will find out what and kill you. Get out.", he said scarily and I left speedily. I wasnt going to be in the same room as him for a long time. Even if it means avoiding him forever, I am not letting him catch me alone.

* * *

**Dimentio's P.O.V Star's room window...**

"Damnt. Today of all days, Mr. L has to screw things up. Nice! Just dandy!", I muttered sarcasticly as I watched Mr. L rush out of the room, nervous. I know I scared him, I thought. I looked out the window at Star, sad and confused. Why did I care for her so much? She is much to dangerous. I stepped out the window and floated down behind her and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who.", I whispered in her ear. Star gasped and tried to pull away but her ankle did not allow her to move. I felt her tense in pain as she tried to stand. I moved in front of her, removed my hands, and knelt in front of her.

"Dimentio... don't do that.", she whispered a little loudly, her voice sounding dry and weak. She looked at me and smiled a little, me thinking she was glad to see me. I placed one hand on her left ankle, looking into her brown eyes.

"This where your ankle is sprained?", I asked, using a little charm on her to calm her down. Star smiled wider, looking a bit happy about something. She started to sing and I felt my eyes widen at her magnificent voice. After she sang and stopped she stood, smiling as black wings appeared on her back.

"Yes that's where it used to hurt. So? Well? You like?", she asked impatiently, twirling around in her pajamas, showing me her entire black, feathered wings. She smiled as I sat there, unable to say a word. Then she suddenly looked around scared and flew into her room, shutting and locking the window.

"What was that about?", I wondered aloud, teleporting to my room to figure things out in my own way, avoiding everyone until this is solved.

* * *

_So? Starlightstealer is back baby and better than ever! I was on a thinking break, becoming addicted to roleplay. But I have tons of new ideas so be happy for me! And so... REVIEW! *laughs and smiles*_


End file.
